This invention relates to a method of repairing a vinyl window frame.
Vinyl window frames, made of ultra-high molecular weight polyvinyl chloride (PVC), are widely used in new residential construction and remodeling. The vinyl window frames are typically white and are advantageous because they do not require painting and provide a fairly good thermal barrier. A vinyl window frame is constructed from lengths of vinyl profile which are bonded together in the desired configuration by heat sealing.
A vinyl window frame may be damaged by settling of the structure in which the window frame is installed. Other possible sources of damage are impacts of stray nails during installation of siding and knife cuts during installation of drywall material. A vinyl window frame may also be damaged during manufacture or during transportation to the site of installation.
Some types of damage to a vinyl window frame can be repaired using an air jet welder, but this technique is not practical for repairing a window frame that has already been installed and is also limited to a particular type of repair. It may be possible to return a damaged window frame to the manufacturer for repair, but this is not generally a practical possibility. Consequently, many times when a vinyl window frame is damaged, the only practical option if to discard the frame as scrap. If the frame has already been installed, it is necessary to remove the damaged frame and install a new window frame.
PVC is also used for piping. A length of PVC pipe can be connected to a fitting having a suitable socket using a PVC solvent. A thin coating of solvent is applied to the interior of the socket and to the end of the pipe. The pipe is inserted in the socket and the two parts are sealed together.
It is known to repair PVC piping using a cement made of raw PVC dissolved in a PVC solvent.